The False Evans Saga : Finding Marcy
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: {Sequel to Sons of Asura} The son of light defeated the son of darkness in this time of calm he hears something he thought he'd never hear he has a sister with madness spikes appearing world wide can he find her while working with a kistune [Written with aid of Komamura's son]
1. The New Mission Begins

Cruise sat on a telephone pole music blaring through his ear buds as as he let his soul expand as he meditated. Things had been slow since Rush's defeat he'd actual felt at peace. Until he was told he had a younger sister Marceline somewhere he couldn't get an exact location. The kishin population as decreased if only slightly. He pushed off from the pole flipping as he fell landing on his feet. He looked up to see Danny walking toward him.

Cruise sighed "What's you want Danny are you suppose to be having lunch with Red."

Danny frowned "She had to reschedule she has a mission I was gonna ask Lily if she wanted to go on one but I can't find her that's been happening a lot since the party."

Cruise sighed" I know where she is."

Cruise led Danny through be block to Wonderland Danny stared at the door frozen in place.

Cruise pushed the door open" What's your problem?"

Danny stuttered "This is a bar why would she be here?"

Cruise pulled him inside by the shirt" What does my sister see in you?"

He pulled Danny through the bar greeting the servers nonchalantly as he passed them. Until he reach his goal a table close to the back where someone could see everything. Sitting at said table was Myra Ethan Hatter and Lily.

Danny stammered" You're hanging out at a bar?"

Lily sighed "What do you want Danny?"

Danny frown "I thought we could check the mission board."

Lily frowned "Missions are restricted until further notice."

Cruise turned "Have fun I'm gonna go see about that."

He turned and walk toward the academy. Once he arrived he made his way to the death room to find Kid standing in front of a map with black dots in multiple place making it look like a dot to dot waiting to be done.

Kid turned as Cruise approached "I was about to call you you've heard about the missions I trust?'

Cruise nodded "Just now what's going on?'

Kid walked over to him placing his hand over his heart "I'all explain in a moment ,soul cleansing."

Cruise's knees buckled as he clutched his chest "What did you do to me?"

Kid smiled" As we speak your soul is being transformed."

Cruise growled returning to hid feet "There's nothing wrong with my soul."

Kid chuckled to himself "Did you ever wonder what your soul looked like I'm surprised Maka never told you."

Cruise groaned" Quit rambling and get to the point."

Kids sighed "You have a new type of gigory soul once the transformation is complete you'll have the soul you were born with a mad gigory."

Cruise. Nodded not knowing what to say "What's with the dots?"

Kid turned" I'll tell you when your partner arrives."

Roy drug himself in grumbling about Lord Death being a pain.

Kid sighed "You're seven minutes late if you must be late be eight minutes late not seven."

Roy sighed "Get on with it."

Kid nodded "The dots on this map represent areas where madness has spiked I'm sending you both because you are experienced solo fighters and you both are unaffected by madness,I want you to investigate what's causing the spikes and take them out we don't need another kishin plunging the world into madness." He turned "Now go and pack."

Cruise stood in front of a wooden door afraid to knock not knowing what to say. He wasn't there long before he was pulled in and hugged by his mother.

Maka spoke in relief" It worked I didn't it would." She pulled away to look at him " What is it you want to tell us."

Cruise sighed "I want to tell you both at the same time."

Mama smiled "Soul's on the couch he got hurt on our last mission a few days ago."

Cruise nodded "What happened."

Maka sighed " Just sprained his ankle nothing major."

They entered the living room and Cruise sat on the chair as Maka fit into Soul's side.

Cruise scratched the back of his neck "I'm going on a mission I don't know how long I'll be gone thought it would soften the blow if I just told you so you don't worry."

Soul sat up "We're still gonna worry, resonate with me I wanna give ya' somethin'."

Cruise stood and placed his hand on Soul shoulder beginning their resonance.

Cruise appeared in the Black Room "So why'd we have to resonate?"

Soul stood from his piano" I'm sending the imp with you by having him enter your soul."

Cruise nodded "Alright so can I go now?"

Soul nodded as the imp entered Cruise's soul. Cruise gave them on last look and left to pack. Roy and Cruise sat on the steps of the academy where they were told their ride would met them.

Roy reclined "Where are they it's been an hour?"

Cruise sat hunched forward elbows on his knees "Be patient House Pet they'll be here soon."

Roy laughed "I'm surprised you're so calm not being with Artemis for a month you must be worried."

Cruise sighed "She's with the council she's fine she calls me when she can."

Roy "What do you think is causing the spikes?"

Cruise shrugged as a truck pulled up dropped of a pair of motorcycles and drove away.

Cruise stood getting on one of the bikes "Ready to find out House Pet?"

Roy got on the other bike "Let this road trip begin.."


	2. Marcy

She's been traveling for close to a year never staying anywhere long than a week and never the same place twice. She knew where she wanted to go but she didn't know how to get there. She was going to Death City to find or older brother. Her hair was black with white tips her eyes were gold her skin was pale. She wore the outfit of an adventurer a pair knives crossed on her belt and thick heavy boots. She was somewhere in the middle of Eurasia when she felt it.

She gripped her knives "Come on out clown I know you're there."

A large creature came from the shadows. It's head sideways it's form was hunch forward. It drug one leg as it was one arm was clawed while the other arm look ed a drill.

It lumbered forward and she jumped to dodge. She stabbed it in the leg causing it to fall forward on it's knees. She cut off it's head in a second flat. The body vanished leaving to soul smashed it beneath her boot and put her knives away continuing on.

She needed to find a place to sleep animals affected by madness come out after dark. She'd see it they eat anything like zombies. This is what caused clowns when they bit a human the bitten becomes a madness clown.

It sickened her. She did what she could to help but it might not be enough she hoped to everything would start to look up soon.


	3. The Clown at Comicom

Cruise and Roy paused as a sign came into view 'Welcome to Los Angeles'.

Roy stared at the sign "Why are we going to LA?"

Cruise popped his neck "A clown's attaching ComiCon we need to take it out."

Roy signed "We don't have to wear costumes do we?"

Cruise smirked "We are in costume."

They drove through town dodging costumed people as they reached a large arena the parking area was full of replica cars. Cruise parked next to the main door ignoring the no parking sign.

Roy parked next to cruise "We can't park here."

Cruise smirked "I don't care let the storm troopers come after me."

Roy made a confused expression " How do you know the security here is storm troopers?"

Cruise pointed to a squad of troopers on patrol.

Cruise dusted off his coat "Let's go, we'll split up and if one of us finds it we'll call the other.

Cruise had been searching for what felt like hours when pink hair entered his vision as he passed a booth.

He walked over "Mrs Ford?"

Kim smiled "Damien never thought i'd see you at one of these."

Cruise sighed "There's a kishin here that's the only reason i'm here,what are you selling?"

Kim smirk pulling a box from under the table "You're gonna like this."

The box held action figures of the main cast.

Cruise stared " Are these what I think they are?"

Kim smiled "Yep, i sell the Justin Law and Giriko as a set."

Cruise pulled out his wallet "So is there a set for my team?"

Kim frowned "No but i have this."

Cruise's mouth fell open as a sheet was pulled frown a large display case "I'll give you five hundred if you sell me the complete suite and the figures six hundred if you throw in the case."

Kim smirked "Seven hundred and i'll throw this in."

Cruise tossed his money on the tabled "The White Tiger morphed and Saba."

Kim smiled "Careful now the blade's real.

Cruise spun the sword and slid it into its sheath "You mind sending what I bought home for me?"

Kim opened the display "You don't even have to ask you can't be lugging a green ranger suit in a display case on you journey now can you?" She placed the dagger in his hand.

Cruise's phone went off "Yeah House Pet I'll be right their." He turned "Later Mrs Ford."

The world was going to be down one gigory if Roy made it out of this alive this he swore.

"You can't block me forever." His enemy stated

Roy chuckled "I might be afraid of you if i knew what you were supposed to be."

The enemy pushed him back "I am Goldar Lord Zedd's strongest solider."

Roy burst in to laughter "You mean you're a Power Ranger villain dude you suck."

Goldar raised his sword "laugh all you want fox your soul will make me stronger."

The Dragon Zord summoning melody was heard.

They turn to see Cruise standing on a pole "Hey Goldar don't you know heroes come in teams?"

Goldar laughed "There can be six of you and you would still lose."

Cruise jumped "Goldar meet Saba."he charged and was blocked.

Goldar growled "You are a fool white ranger!"

Cruise laughed "Fool's got a secret." He stabbed the dragon dagger into his back "Dragon dagger."

Roy growled "You picked a good time to show up." He turned his weapon back into his tail "What took you so long?"

Cruise sheathed Saba "Did some shopping."

Roy shrugged "What's that dragon dagger you were talking about?"

Cruise shook the blood off the dagger and played it.

Roy nodded "So can we go now?"

Cruise nodded " Yeah before we have to talk to Darth Vader."

Roy laughed "I get it because the security guards are storm troopers."

Cruise started walking "Come House Pet or I'm leaving you."


	4. Savoir

ruise slammed the door with a growl falling face down on his bed. Roy entered behind him rubbing his nose where Cruise had slammed it in his face.

Roy perched on his own bed "I don't know why you're angry about it."

Cruise shot up glaring him "After you went to the rest room I had five people tell me we were a cute couple!"

Roy shrugged "Still not seeing a problem."

Cruise closed his eyes "I am not dating you I am not gay."

Roy chuckled "I could get any guy I wanted why would I date you?"

Cruise sighed "Glad to see you're laughing this off House Pet but I'm not the only one who has to answer to my angry Kitten."

Roy shrugged "I'm not afraid of a kitty cat."

Cruise sighed as his phone went off "You should be."

Cruise answered as Artemis's screams were heard "Fox I will kill you!"

Roy growled "What'd I do?"

Cruise sighed "Kitten how'd you find out?"

Artemis sighed "Kiki told me."

Cruise smiled "What'd she tell you?"

Artemis spoke with a hiss "She told me you took a mission without telling me."

Cruise scratched the back of his neck "I was requested it's not just that."

Artemis's voice should her disbelief "Yeah explain."

Cruise sighed "I heard through Angela that I have a sister I'm looking for her that's the real reason I'm on this mission."

Artemis sighed "I'll ask around see if I can find you some more information stay safe."

Cruise smiled "You to Kitten thanks."

She was afraid not w strange feeling to her. Then man following her gave off a creepy feeling he had the eyes of a a predator she had a feeling as to what type of predator he was. She ran in to an alley grabbing a fire escape latter and climbing up. She heard a clang and kept running not looking back.

"Why don't you just be a good girl and come with me." He growled

She jumped to the next building only to find she had nowhere to go. Th man smiled getting closer. Without thinking she dived off the building hitting a dumpster as she fell.

The man leeped land on his feet in front of her "You had to run you had to make this difficult but now it's time for the fun part."

"leave her alone Giriko." Someone stood a distance from them they had some sort of weapon as the hand beyond that she couldn't tell.

She froze " You came for me?"

* * *

Alright you guys tell who's her savior looking for a male OC.


	5. Kiki and Meta

Kiki stood stretching and looked out the window "Everyone's out on missions save for the reaper twins." She sighed "I'm i really missing them I nothing to do."

She went down stairs and saw a note hanging to the wall by a scalpel.

She sighed "There out to i guess." She turned to the door "Maybe Maka feels like talking."

Death City was quiet as Kiki walked through it. She changed her feet into blades and used them as skates. She dodged people as she skated through the city. She jumped the fence changing her feet before she reached the ground. She walked to the door slowly when she reached it it opened.

She jumped clutching her heart "I hate when you do that."

Maka rolled her eyes "You're coming in anyway all i did was open the door so what brings you to my door step?"

Kiki hung her head "I'm bored and no one's here for me to play with."

Maka nodded "Get in here then."

Kiki had been sitting here for close to an hour and she had to ask "I heard you dated Lord Death is it true?"

Maka shook her "I went on one date with him and it was practice date for his first date with Liz and my first first date with Soul."

Kiki stood "I've bothered you enough."

Maka frowned "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Yes she does you told me when ever it's just us your full attention is on me now get in our bed so i can punish you."Soul purred in Maka's ear

"I'm gone!" With that Kiki bolted.

(I apologize if i get something wrong)

He blocked the beast's claw with his arm the razor like blades cutting through to the flesh to the metal bones beneath. He punched the beast in the gut making it stagger back. It turned swinging it's tail at him he jumped back and grabbed it's tail. He stumped on it's tail snapping it off. The beast let out a roar before it charging at him. It's claws sink into his gut as he hit the wall.

She saw it before she heard something had beat the shit out of Meta.

"Alright fingers crossed i don't die." Kiki mumbled to herself "Hey." The beast turned "You want a fight then fight me!"

Meta looked at her "What are you doing,eat away now!"

The beast growled "If she wishes to die first then let her."

Kiki changed her fingers into blades ,she jumped plunging her blades into it "Soul Force."

He stared as she slashed at the beast until it was on it's back and looked above it.

Kiki held up her changed foot "In the name of Lord Death, i'm taking your soul." She slammed her foot down cutting off it's head.

Meta stood as Kiki walked toward him "Thank you."

Kiki grabbed him by the shirt "Thank me after I stitch you up." With that she pulled him toward the lab.

* * *

Cruise stood in an empty area "I thank you for putting up with this filler chaper."

Roy stared at him "Who are you talking to?"

Cruise sighed "I'll expain it to him later read and review."


	6. Upsilon

His soul was calm taking the form of a hill side over looking a black lake. Now the lake had risen and the grass has died truly this plaque of madness was becoming a problem. When he'd entered his only stare.

His eyes scanned the lake "If this madness gets any higher I'll lose myself to it."

The imp appeared at his side "I am here to prevent that from happening."

A voice spoke from behind them "And thought talking over would be easy I should've known there would be something in my way."

He turned to see his doppelganger "I thought I killed you."

The doppelganger smirked " That's what I wanted you to believe but I'm always here I am you and you are me."

A sword formed in his hands "What do you want?"

The doppelganger mimicked him "Seeds of Madness are sprouting someone you know is hit hardest Upsilon will see to that."

He swung the sword his sword "Quite talking in riddles."

The doppelganger blocked "Be careful around the ones who talk least."

A thought entered his mind "What did you do to Meta?"

The doppelganger stepped back in to the black lake "Simple a little reprogramming."

* * *

She'd finished stitching him up and X rayed to check for broken bones and something odd an USB port. Being the scientists daughter she was she decided to see what it did.

She scanned through files "So many files there all labeled."

He had his eyes closed calming his mind "Those are my thoughts."

She clicked the file labeled people "Friends ,teachers, crush." She paused "You have a crush?"

His eyes shot open "Don't open that!"

She smirked "Too late." All color drained from her face "Kiki Stein, that's me."

The file closed "I told you not to open that file!"

She sighed "The damage has been done,now what's with this Upsilon program?"

His hands clenched "Please don't open that it won't be good for anyone."

She spun to grab her phone as it went off "Kiki Stien daughter of the mad doctor what'd you need?"

Cruise's echoed in her ear "Meta was infected with somethingsomething known as Upsilon i don't know what it is but it's related to madness."

Kiki's face showed her confusion "How'd you know that?" He hung up "Alright don't tell me."

She spun back to the computer her fingers bashed the keys faster than a normal human could follow.

She turned back dropping a flash drive to the ground dropping her blade turned foot cutting it in half "And now there is No Upsilon."

He stood removing the cable from his head "Thank you."

She stood stretching "It was easy for a tech genius like me." She noticed he'd stepped closer "What are you?"

His finger tips were light on her cheek befor he cupped it the kiss was gentle. she returned it before she noticed what was she was doing and pushed him away.

"Damn you cyborg!" With that she fled to her room slamming the door

* * *

Cruise hung up his phone as Roy turn to look at him "What was that about?

Cruise pulled out the dragon dagger "Don't worry about it."

Roy began to drag his feet "Explain to me again why we have to walk."

Cruise took the dragon dagger from his lips "You called Mrs Ford a former whore and she pawned our bikes."

Roy paused "She used to do anything for the right price if not me it would just been someone else."

Cruise rolled his eyes "If I didn't have to work with you i could be at the next location already." He sighed "Can't you just form another tail and hover like a helicopter?"

Roy gave a humorless laugh "Again with the fox jokes real funny."

Cruise rolled his eyes "Let's just keep walking it can be long until we reach a rest stop."


	7. Marcy's Guild

Icey blue eyes glared as he stepped into the light. His hand was three points with the middle one being longest it had a blue glow. His outfit was faded jeans with traded edges a white shirt and brown boots.

Giriko's voice was a laugh "Then you'll die first."

He slid back as Giriko dropped his saw foot blocking with his glowing hand. Ice formed on Giriko's foot moving up his leg like a serpant. For a split second Giriko's face had a look of shock before forming a sneer.

Giriko chackled "Do you really think ice will stop me you little twerp?"

The new comer's voice was emotionless and cold "I know it won't but the frostbite might."

Giriko slammed his saw foot down the ice chipped away falling to the ground. Chains shot from Giriko's chest covering his body like armor.

He laughed as Giriko charged the grinding of the chains filling the area "You idiot do you know what happens when you freeze chains?" An orange shade began to cover the chains before freezing Giriko in place "They rust." He walked closer to Marcy splitting Giriko's that as he did "I thought I told you to tell me if you were leaving."

Marcy stood "I don't have to tell you anything you're just some freak who's following me!"

His eye moved to hers "I'm just following orders."

She stepped past him "What orders would those be stalking me?"

He sighed "I've been ordered by the witch's counsel to protect you until we reach the DWMA."

She rolls her eyes "And after we get there?"

His hand shifts to it's human form "I don't know."

She shrugs "Then you're gonna be my partner."

He jams his hands in his pockets "Let's get goingwe got half a continent and an ocean to cross."

* * *

He was gonna snap and kill the fox. He wouldn't shut up he got his feet hurt his did to but he was complaining. His hand twitched as madness swirled around his hand.

He stopped so did the fox "Shut up I want to try something."

A skateboard similar to Beelzebub formed next to him on the ground. It was pitch black with glowing red wheels.

Roy's mouth hung open "How'd you do that?"

He shrugged getting on the board "No idea I just felt no am I carrying you or are you walking?"

Roy blinked "You're sharing your ride how exactly do I fit?'

He sighed "I'll carry you in weapon form idiot."

Roy's mouth formed an O "That makes since." He jumped shift ing in to his weapon form landing in Cruise's hand

Cruise held roy in a reverse grip kicking off beginning to rise from the ground leaving bright red trails from each wheel


	8. Frost

He knew she was watching him. Examining him like he was an undiscovered animal. He has experienced this far too many times but normally it came after he told them about his past.

She had to break the ice some how "So what's your name?"

He shrugged "I don't have one."

She blinked sprinting to catch up as he got a head of her "Then what do I call you?"

He glared at the ground "I couldn't care less once I get you to the Evans door step I'm gone."

A confused expression crosses her face "Who are the Evans?"

He chuckled "Maka Evans is the one that slayed the Kishin and Cruise's adoptive mother."

She smiled "Brother was taken in by our father's murder. The kishin's blood flows in our viens madness lives in our souls why would she adopt him?"

He put his hands in his pockets "I can't say for sure but maybe she saw good in him."

She placed her hand over her heart "Our mother gave us our souls we care the title gigory."

He nodded "Your wings have yet to spread wide." He stared at the sky "Now's the perfect time."

She held out her hand "Transform for me."

He looked back at her but kept walking "We won't resonate ."

She followed "How can be sure if we don't try?"

He smirked "Look at my soul."

She froze "Your soul it's solid ice!"

He sighed "It's not a real so its crystal enchanted to act as my soul."

She frowned "You were born without a soul?"

He turned on his heel "I'll explain when we stop for the night."

She pouted following him further down the path kicking stones. He wasn't ready to tell here about his past it was too soon. He remembers it all starting after his eyes opened. it was three months before they let him out of that test tube. After that all they did was train him to control his weapon blood or to master his frost covered soul. He was going to be there weapon ask the DWMA but once Mabaa died everything changed.

The room was small only having one bed and a chair. He had let her take the bed.

He stared at his hands "To start I wasn't born I was created in a witch lab from a sample of a dark weapon's DNA. The first three months of my memory were spent in a tank because she couldn't replicate his soul."

She nodded "Who was the weapon?"

He shrugged "Masamune something i don't really know go to sleep we have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow."

She smiled "Did you ever have any actually give you a name?"

He looked her in the eye "Before I was sent to retrieve you Grand Witch Blair referee to me as Frost."


	9. Across the Ice Bridge

They'd made it out of the desert and into a small town. It was a nice town until a blade was pointed at them. The blade appeared to be a cross between a chain saw and a sword. It's user was a blonde young man in a white button up shirt and fade blues jeans black gloves and brown boots black sunglasses over his eyes.

He started the chains rotation "What's the DWMA doing here?"

Cruise cleared his throat "We're helping with the clown epidemic we lost our ride and we been walking since we left LA."

The saw sword was moved an inch from Cruise's nose "I know who you are Damein Cruise Evans you're in the town of witches get out or die."

A familiar voice speaks from behind them "William Law I did not start training to kill without a just cause."

William turned "Mifune sensei I that you with Blair-Sama."

Mifune turned hands resting on the swords hanging from his waist "I was until I heard Jennifer's engine."

The saw sword shifted into a girl. Her hair was rusted colored she wore a shirt that didn't reach her bellybutton under a long coat her lower half was covered with black skinny jeans with a white belt with a saw chain she dawned white heeled boots on her feet.

She glared at Mifune as he walked away "It's Jen you old grump."

William sighed "I guess we shoul introduce ourselves." He removed his glasses revealing silver eyes "As you can guess I'm the son of Justin Law call me will."

Jen gave will a sad look he nodded "My parents are Giriko the saw and Mizune the mouse call me Jen."

Cruise turned to the sound movement only to be knocked to the ground "Hello Kitten."

Artemis purred against his cheek "I missed you Dame in."

Cruise smiled "I missed you to."

* * *

He glared at the winged man an arm's length away "We meet again Sullivan."

Van growled letting his wings sprot "My name is Van Conner I thought you'd know it by now Mutt."

Conner took a step "Don't call me Mutt blood drinker!"

Van took a step "What you gonna do run crying to you frog mommy?"

Conner frowned "Really man you went there?"

Van laughed "I missed you mutt."

Conner laughed "I missed you to man."

They hug like Soul and Black in the anime before shot and falling to the ground.

Angela let cloud shift back "I couldn't take anymore."

Cloud stretch "Lizard your wavelength hurts."

Angela rolled her eyes "I didn't take time to adjust it I had to take the shot while I had the chance."

Conner and Van spit blood in perfect sync conner spoke "Where's this emotionless star you wanted us to meet Angela?"

Angela smirked "He's on his way."

* * *

This shouldn't be possible it's can't be done. was running over water on a path of ice.

She paused "Hey frost?"

He stopped breathing heavily "What is it now?"

She frown "How are you doing this?"

He took a deep as the path cracked apart behind them "I'm freezing the water just wide and deep enough to walk on it's very staining may we keep going?"

She frowned "Okay.

He gave a grunt forming a path a head. The shore came into sight a split before the path ahead shattered a large creature braking through it. It had a shark head and the body of a crocodile. It's four webbed clawed feet carved into the ice crawling toward them. Frost didn't flinch as he changed his foot into a spike and broke the ice between Marcy and herself.

She froze as he kicked her away "What are you doing?"

His voice was emotionless "The current your on will take you to the shore if I don't make it there ask for directions to death valley."

She watched as the creature jumped at him it's claw aimed at his chest. He stepped back punching it in the nose it fell backwards revealing a mace like tail. He caught the tail and cracked it like a whip and tossed it to the ice. He watched it squirm on the ice as it turned to him. He sighed and changed his foot and dropped it down on it's neck.

He smirked "Decapitation!"

He turned making a new path to the shore he was surprised to she her waiting.

She voice was curious as she watched the ice holding the dead creature melt "What was that thing?"

He staggered "I have no idea and frankly I don't want to know we can hitch a ride from here I'm sick of walk."

* * *

All she wanted to do was play a game that was it. Booting her tablet on she jumped when Meta appeared on her screen.

His voice was eerily smooth "You thought simply deleting me would rid you of me ? You're wrong that's what I wanted from here I can enter the net and corrupt an computer I choose."

She glared "Upsilon why are you doing this ?"

Upsilon smirked "Why do you kill kishin and eat souls?" His smile became that of the Imp when he tempted Soul to us the black blood "Be cause I can." The screen went black as his manaic laugh echoed around the room.

She slid to her knees "I just created the first virtual kishin we're all going to die."

A voice spoke from behind her "I'm surprised you're just giving up where's the real Kiki?"

she didn't move "That Kiki just broke Meta."

He moved to kneel at her level taking her face in his hands "Kiki Stein there is always a way out no matter how deep you sink sometimes you just need a life line."

She laughed "You been reading Proverbs Meta?"

He smiled "Anime reruns."

She sighed "For Death's sake just kiss me already!"

The kiss was full of concern and love.

He stepped back holding out his hand "Let go kishin hunting."

She took his hand letting him pull her up "Liking enthusiasm but it's not like we can go after him."

He pointed to the port in his head "We can get into the from my soul."

She walked to a desk in the corner of the room and set her tablet down "I feel so stupid I should have remembered, get over here and jack in and let's go he can't be far.

He smiled "She's back."


	10. A New Enemy

Something was off everyone noticed no one wanted to say anything. His face was a weak grimace as madness flowed into his soul. It took all of his strength to hide his pain. The meeting area was large he noted. The black returned to his eyes as his soul perception activated it's self. He licked his lips before hitting his tongue. He had to get away before he did some he'd regret. When no one was looking he bolted for the desert.

* * *

He didn't know what to do he'd never heard of something like this. How could he be losing to madness and be in control?

He began to pace "What are we going to do?"

Heels clicked against the floor "Why are you pacing?"

He turned to see Liz standing in the door way dressed in a suit .

The look on his face was that of confusion "Damein's losing to madness." He looked her over "The skirt is a nice touch."

She sturted across the room perching on his desk "You need a way to get rid of the evil inside him."

He turned to face her "Say that again."

She blinked "Get rid of the evil inside him."

He turned to a bookshelf "Elizabeth you're a genius!"

* * *

He stood watching the young Kishin "He looks so much like you Lord Asura."

A gust of wind stirred up the sand to his right while lightening "Master Arashi do we attack now?"

Translation :" Storm."

Arashi turned "Not yet Aero we need to find Frost go with shocker to death city the blade of storms can not be made without him."

* * *

This city was odd like Tim Burton designed it. The oddest thing was the large academy decorated with skulls. The world around her became black and white with colored dots moving in all directions before returning to normal.

His voice showed concern "Something wrong."

She blinked "For a moment everything was black and white with colored dots everywhere."

He nodded leading her along "Soul Perception those dots are the souls of people around you."

She frowned as they reached a door " One of the souls inside has black veins giving of controlled madness."

He tapped his knuckles against the door "That would be Soul Eater Evans in his youth he jumped in front of his partner Maka Albarn from the demon sword Crona infecting him with black blood."

The door in front of them creaked open "What can I do for you?"

She watched as he bowed "Are you Maka Evans." The woman nodded making a question face "This is Marcy Cruise she's the sister of Damein Cruise I was asked to bring her to you."

The door was opened and they were swiftly ushered in and led to the living wasn't surprised that he left her his job was done it was time for them to part ways. She felt a hand on her shoulder when she turned to see the woman giving her a caring smile.

He was headed toward the city of witches and back to the home of his creation. Feathers blew through the air following the path with is eyes he saw it. The beast was half human half bird. His hands looked like a bird's feet with talon like nails blood coated wings hung from his back a beak over his mouth. He appeared to be fighting a ninga wielding a black katana.

The bird man swung "You have dishonored me by clipping my wings for that you shale die!"

The ninja laughed "Nothing can kill the great Black Star while he holds his greatest weapon and wife Tsubaki!"

The bird man jumped back as the ninja swung the swung "Bullet Feathers."

Feathers shot from the Birdman's wings aimed at the ninja's heart. Frost ffroze the feather before they could met their mark only to watch the birdman be hit by lightening.

Aero appeared with Shocker "Brother Master has been looking for you."

Frost became emotionless "I'll be there soon brother."

From the corner of his eye he saw the sword shifted into a human form "Wait don't go!"

The three turned "Why shouldn't we?"

Her voice was calm "You're my family you belong here?"

Aero spoke emotionlessly "We are no family to you."

She frowned "Are you not the sons of my brother masamune?"

They looked at each other "Were created from his DNA."

She stepped toward them "That's close enough for me."

They froze as she wrapped her arms around them "What are you doing?"

She pulled away giving them a confused face "You mean you've never been hugged before?"

The three stepped back "Master says effection makes you weak."

She sighed "He's wrong that's what makes you strong."

Aero sighed "Enough of this we need to go."

* * *

He wasn't answering what could be wrong maybe he was dead. No she won't let her self think like that he was nineteen only two years older than herself. He promised he'd be back in time for her coronation. He was her partner he couldn't miss ifat

She placed her hands on her lap running her fingers over the soft fabric of her dress. Wearing a dress felt odd to her now normally she would be dressed in her mission gear.a green tight long sleeved shirt brown gloves jeans down to just below her knees and black running shoes a grey scarf with a green design similar to scales.

She frowned "Frost where are you?"

The door behind her opened "We can't wait anymore Angela it's time to start."

She stood "Coming father."

The building rattled causing her to stumble "What's going on?"

He pushed off the wall he fell into "Damein's Madness is causing an earthquake I'm going to make sure everyone's okay don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

She looked out the window "No promises."

Getting out was easy getting through the city not so much. Rumble covered the ground and aftershocks caused her to stumble. When she reached the desert she wrapped her scarf around her head.

She cupped her hands around her mouth "Frost are you out here?"

* * *

He couldn't answer her he was a bit preoccupied. He had got away from his brothers only to be chased down. He turned his hands as lightening stroke him in the back.

Aero sighed "Brother must you be difficult without you we cannot reach our story potential."

He shifted his hand back and formed an ice version of his weapon form "Master is crazy brothers Asura will not return from the grave but evil will still exist if you continue on this path you make with wanted list and do you really wish to die before you're thirty?"

The two looked at each other "We'll join you."

He smiled letting his weapon melt "Good answer."

* * *

His entire body felt like he was being ripped apart. His formed bulked as If worshipping a goddess coughing ruby blood. A second pair of arms shot from his back the hands hitting the sand and pushing up. Another head appeared along with rest of another upper body. Legs formed as the body fell back on to the sand. The second body used it's arms to pull it's self back once it's feet were free it stood.

The new person shared Cruise's appearance but his eyes were black with a white ring.

The new comer smiled evily "The Great Damein Evans on his knees before me oh how I've waited to see this day."

He pushed himself up "I don't know how you got out Doppelganger but I'm putting you back."

The doppelganger laughed "You can't beat me i'm you I have every power you have." He glared "Call me Gabriel. "

He watched Gabriel formed bat like wings and flew away "But I have something you don't I have help.

When the search party found him he was conscious. All at once the spikes dropped any living clown died instantly leaving nothing but a red soul behind. Life returned to normal but Gabriel had yet to reappear.

He shot up "Gabriel I'll kill you!"

A hand was placed on his shoulder "Easy he isn't here."

He took a breath "Where am I?"

The speaker removed their hand "You're home now you've been out cold for a week, someone wants to meet you."

When he turned to face the speaker he saw Roy "Why'd you help me?"

Roy paused "I can't let my miester's brother die now can I?" With that he left.

She didn't know if she should be here but she want to see him. Her steps were light as she entered. She stood against a wall not knowing what to say.

He looked at her " So you're Marcy?"

She nodded "Yes."

He smiled "So where are you staying?"

She looked at the ground "With Roy he's a cuddly little fox."

He stood "Has he tried to do anything to you?"

She nodded "He kissed two maybe three times."

He walked to the door "I thought House Pet was gay."

She bit her lip "Actually he goes both ways."

He enter the kitchen and looked in his living room smiling when he. Saw the display case.

The door opened and Artemis ran in "I can't find Kiki!"

He blink "She isn't at the lab or the school ?"

She shook her head "No I'm getting worried."

He hugged her "She'll turn up just wait."

She nodded against his shoulder returning the hug "I hope she's okay."

* * *

She pulled the cable from his head "I've tried everything there's no way to get on the net."

He closed his eyes checking his memory "We could use virtual reality helmets like on Sword Art OnlineOnline." (I don't own)

She smiled "but it will take time to get them."

He stood from his place on the desk "So what until we get the helmets?"

She swun from the keyboard "You're taking me to lunch."

He looked at her "And if I don't want to?"

She grabbed his wrist "You don't get a choice."

* * *

He was confused not normal for the god of death "You want to enter the academy with three partners?"

She's nodes " Yep they can fuse into one weapon."

He scratched his chin "Show me."

She smirked "Frost the freezing star." Frost jumped shifting into his weapon form land in her hand "Aero the slicing gust." Aero jumped landing in her free hand in the form of a long curved knife Frost was spun one of his longer points being placed against the back of Aero's handle "Shocker the slicing bolt." Shocker shirted into a serrated Katan and merged opposite Aero on the remaining point.

The complete weapons had a four pointed star around the handle with a serrated sword blade at one end a curved knife blade on the other.

He eyed the weapon "This is a clone weapon can you resonate?"

She shook her head "No their souls are artificial."

Her scratched his chin "I'm going to allow this on one condittion if they are to go full weapon they must merge."

She smiled running for the door "Thanks Kid!"


	11. Sequel

If you enjoyed this check it's sequel Angel of Madness


End file.
